carrion_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 2
This reflects the events that occurred during the 6/12/13 session. Jeff's Write Up Half the party responded quickly to the Giant Centipedes that blocked the stairwell to the upper portion of the mausoleum, attacking before they could. Grigoriy Berus moved up and dashed the brains of one of the centipedes. Albert d' Etereux leapt up on to the sarcophagus but failed to repeat Grigoriy's feat, only wounding the centipede with his mace. However, after the centipede failed to bite Albert, Cinnef Ox ran the centipede through with her blade. After the centipedes were dispatched, the group set about looking for how the centipedes entered the mausoleum, and discovered that they had burrowed in through the stone walls. The party also discovered that there were 9 strange tiles on the floor that were inconsistent with the teachings of Pharasma, and which depicted some kind of ascension. Having exhausted all there was to find in the mausoleum at that time, the party left to return to Kendra Lorrimor's home and discuss further plans. On the way back, Grigoriy saw his name on a nearby tombstone with the following words: “Here Lays Grigoriy Berus. Come to my world, and be as I; as I am now, soon you will be; embrace your end and witness me. Died 4661 AR” At Kendra's home, over dinner, the group talked with Kendra about the town to gather information to aid them in their quest. Despite Albert's inartful attempts to avoid talking about their plans to Kendra, Ashriel Margonis and Grigoriy insisted that Kendra be brought into their confidences. As such, the group learned that Kendra cast an evil tome down a well of a local farm when she was eight years old, and Albert speculated that the mysterious strangers may have been looking for that book. The group planned to go to that well the following day to retrieve and destroy it. The next day, before setting off to the farm, Albert awkwardly informed the party that he could summon a black dragon that was named "Gwyn ." After processing this revelation, the group went to the farm, skirting by some constables that were blocking the road to Harrowstone. They found the farm desecrated and devoid of any animals. Further, the well containing the evil tome was enchanted with a permanent darkness. Gwyn scouted the well, and after discovering no lurking enemies, Albert descended into the well to rummage in the muck and vermin for the tome. There was a tense moment when Albert touched an unseen body and screamed in panic. After collecting himself, he grasped on to the body and both were hoisted out of the well. The body turned out to be that of a local missing boy, Remone, and it clutched the evil tome in a knapsack. The evil tome was handed to Albert while Grigoriy and Ashriel attended to the boy's body. Shortly thereafter an Allip appeared above the group, summoned by the tome itself. Ashriel had been ready for the undead, having detected it earlier, and smote it with a magical arrow. Hurt but not destroyed, the allip crooned an insidious tune that fascinated all but Albert and Gwyn. The allip then descended on Ashriel to exact revenge while Albert and Gwyn attempted to destroy it. The concert of Gwyn's bites and scratches, Ashriel's blade, and Albert's use of two Haunt Siphons finally banished the monster. The group then gathered the body and the tome and went to visit Father Grimburrow so that he could attend to the deceased and send clergy to cleanse the farm of desecration. As the group walked into town, they were beset by villagers concerned and suspicious as to what happened. Ashriel set their minds at ease and the group continued to the church. At the church Father Grimburrow was told of what happened at the farm, while omitting mention of the tome itself. It was then that the group learned that Alendru Ghoroven, a local school teacher, had been blamed for the child's death. Outside the townsfolk had gathered, and were being worked into a mob by Gibbs Hephenus. As the group left the church, Ashriel once again quelled the crowd and easily stared down Gibbs. After the crowd dispersed, the group returned to Kendra's home once more for conversation and planning. They attempted to discover how to destroy the evil tome, but were unsuccessful in their first night of research. They did however learn more about a mysterious group called "The Whispering Way," which appeared to tie into "the Way" mentioned in Prof. Lorrimer's Journal. Before the group could settled down for the night, Sheriff Benjan Caeller stopped by to warn the group not to head up to Harrowstone because access has been restricted to only those with permission of the town council. After a tense exchange between Ashriel and the Sheriff about the existence of the supernatural, the Sheriff departed and left the group to consider how to spend their time the next day.